When agrochemicals, such as plant protection agents and especially herbicides, are used, the cultivated plants may be damaged to a certain degree, depending on factors such as the dose of agrochemicals and their method of application, the species of cultivated plant, the nature of the soil and climatic conditions, for example, length of time of exposure to light, temperature and amounts of precipitation. Thus, it is known that cultivated plants which are to be protected from the adverse effect of undesirable plant growth may be damaged to a certain degree under certain circumstances when an effective dose of herbicide is used. Various substances which are capable of specifically preventing the adverse effect of a herbicide on the cultivated plants, i.e., of protecting the cultivated plants without at the same time noticeably influencing the herbicidal action on weeds to be combated, have been proposed to solve this problem. Safening means preventing the adverse effect of a herbicide on the cultivated plants, i.e., protecting the cultivated plants without, at the same time, noticeably influencing the herbicidal action on weeds to be combated.